I Don't Care
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Sarah's gone for good and leaves Jareth with only thoughts that haunt him through his day.
1. She's Gone

In preparing for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month (November)), I pressed shuffle on my Ipod and tried to write a short story in less than an hour. The song that came up was: I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. Perfect song for Jareth, but not so much for writing a story. Plus I hate first person point of view. So if it sucks, keep it to yourself.

From the P.O.V. of Jareth.

* * *

She's Gone

There's a line of crows on my windowsill but I don't dare move to swipe them off. If I move, I may just fall apart. She's gone. She left me and she'll never be back. I tried to trick her into staying, but it didn't work. She's gone.

I didn't mean to fall in love with her, I meant to steal her brother away to turn him into a goblin. That's what she wanted, after all. Maybe I was already in love with her to begin with, since I did what she asked. I'll never truly know though, now that she's gone. I'll never experience anything with her.

I can't sleep anymore, she's always in my dreams. I close my eyes and I see her face, rose petal lips, chocolate brown eyes, deep brown flowing hair. I don't care though. She wasn't pretty, wasn't my type. Because she was beautiful. On the inside and out.

Me? I'm filthy and rotten on the inside. The outside doesn't count since it had no effect on Sarah. My core is slowly diminishing until nothing's left. She took it with her. But again, I don't care.

I don't care. I never loved her. She wasn't mine to begin with. Screw her; if she didn't want me then I don't want her. She'll be fine without me and I'll be fine without her. I have things that need to get done around this castle. The goblins need their king and I'll be damned before I let Sarah take me away from them. Their king is back!

Higgle…Haggle…Huffy…Hornbeck…whatever his name is needs to finish planting the new seeds for the garden. And I need to get together a group of goblins to help set up the dining room for that poker game Sir Lancelot wanted. Since when did he play poker, anyway? I wonder if Sarah taught him how.

Sarah…

I need to kick a few idiots to the Bog of Eternal Stench just for the fun of it. Then, I'll stop by Maria's room and see if she's done sewing my new outfit. Lots of green glitter this time. Sarah liked green.

Move! Those stupid crows left their disgusting feces on the windowsill. Maybe I'll throw them into the Bog. Another thing to add to my list: tell Maxine to clean up this crap. Now what to wear…what to wear? I don't care that Sarah loved my white outfit, I'm going to wear it anyway. She means nothing to me.

The last thing I need to do before dinner is plan what we're having for dinner. Where's the cook at? How could he be missing at a time like this? I can't be left alone with my thoughts. I don't care about her, but I keep reminding myself that she's gone. Forever. Never coming back.

Fish. We'll have fish for dinner. I don't think she liked fish. Maybe she did. I don't care. Maybe we'll have chicken. Damn! My thoughts keep revolving around her. Am I to be cursed with images and thoughts and smells of her forever? No. No I won't.

I don't care; even though deep down I know I do.

* * *

R&R There will be one more chapter from Sarah's P.O.V. Will she be missing him? Hating him? Have a different boy in mind? Only my Ipod knows...


	2. Stay Away

From the P.O.V. of Sarah.

* * *

Maybe I did the wrong thing. I'll never know if he loved me or not. It could have all been a strategy to get my brother, but at the same time he did things that made me question him. Question myself. Do I love him? No. Just because he's constantly on my mind now doesn't mean I miss him, either. I think.

I need to get my homework together and head to school. I couldn't have stayed there! I have school. And there's no way they could have sent my homework to me down there. Where was 'there' anyway? For all I know the Underground could have been a codename for hell, and Jareth the devil himself. It wouldn't surprise me. The Bible says that sin will look attractive…

No. Have to stay away from him. I don't care about him or the Underground. I still see my friends on occasion and that's all that matters. Just yesterday Hoggle stopped by. I asked him how Jareth was doing and he said he was fine. Didn't come out of his room much, but he was still alive. Why did that make me worry so much? Maybe Jareth doesn't leave his room when there's no one down there to throw into the Labyrinth.

Oh! I just found Mike's note. He's a sweetheart. We've been in the same classes for the past two years and I'm just now noticing him. He looks nothing like Jareth. Black short hair, just past five foot, and is into manly things like wrestling and football. He's nice and all, but we just don't connect. My friends always ask if we're going to go on a date soon and I can never answer. I need to stay away from thoughts about Jareth, but every time I look at Mike I think of the love I may have walked away from.

Will I ever forget my time there? Hopefully not. I don't want to forget his face, because he helped make me who I am now. I know I'm stronger than I previously thought; strong enough to make it through the pain of losing him.

Pain? Is that what I feel every time I think of him? Yes, it is. I…I miss him. I want to go back. I want him. I…love him.


End file.
